custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta War
The Makuta War was a rather small-scale war, concerning the resurrection and attempted takeover of Makuta Teridax. History Prelude After the events of the Shadow War, the rebellion factions, still scattered, fought over the remains of Spherus Magna. In the chaos, another being resurrected Teridax for reasons unknown. Teridax managed to form an alliance with other, dark forces, and attempted to siege Spherus Magna once more. Murder in the Northern Frost The presence of the newly formed darkness was first made known in the Northern Frost, where a battling group of former rebels were massacred by an organized force of Rahkshi. This was witnessed by a team of Agori, who reported this to the Paladins. Though at first, one of the Makuta rebels was suspected, the evidence pointed elsewhere. Invasion of the Paladin Fortress The main fortress of the Paladins was later stormed by Visorak. While the numbers of the Visorak were strong, they were overpowered, with only a few Paladin casualties. Later that week, another, larger group of Visorak and Rahkshi struck, this time lead by a previously unidentified Makuta, though it was still warded off, with a greater number of deaths. The Makuta's name was Benjarmin, one who had previously served Shadowmaster. This led many of the rebels to believe Shadowmaster's forces were reassembling. Massacre at the Valley The presence of Teridax was finally known when he lead his forces to storm the Valley of the Maze, the current establishment of a group of historical experts. They were forced out, some killed, despite their advanced technology, and Teridax took residence in the maze, reshaping it to become a fortress, exploiting its machinery to increase his power and create an ever-lasting storm over the valley. After hearing of this, the rebels finally banded together, and declared war against Teridax. Warfare Before the first attack, the rebels took residence in the ruins of the Paladin fortress, expanding it to hold their united forces. Attack on Bara Magna Lead by Omicron, a group of Visorak attacked and seized hold most of the Bara Magna region, nearly wiping out the Skrall, as well as the rest of the Glatorian that lived in the area. Though there was some rebel retaliation, Omicron's forces prevailed. The remaining Skrall retreated to Bota Magna, cursing both the Alliance and all Makuta. Siege of the Alliance Finally, Teridax himself, along with the Dark Vahki and Benjarmin, lead a direct attack at the Alliance fortress, leading a platoon of Fohrak and Exo-Toa. Though the rebels were unprepared, unexpected aid came from the Bone Hunters and Vorox, who, along with the Alliance, drove the Makuta off and into the shadows. More Toa and Glatorian scattered around Spherus Magna began to group together and join the Alliance. Conquer of Aqua Magna During the warfare, a number of Makuta attacked Aqua Magna, settling an outpost on a string of islands. Some Alliance rebels went to investigate, but none returned. The status of the outpost is still unknown to the present, but rumor has it that a small group of Makuta live there. Battle of the River Dormus Near the River Dormus, a squad of Alliance rebels attacking the Valley Fortress was confronted by a group of Exo-Toa and Rahkshi, lead by Benjarmin. During the battle, several rebels, Rahkshi, and Exo-Toa were drowned, and a confrontation between arch-rivals Jarodin and Benjarmin took place. Most of the remaining rebels were teleported safely home via the Spirit's Wish, while some, such as Vahkna, continued onwards. Final Battle The small remaining group of Alliance members stormed the gates of the Valley Fortress, and it is said that here, a battle between Vahkna and Teridax occurred. Though Vahkna was nearly mortally injured, he prevailed, and killed Teridax, being hailed as a savior. Surrender of the Makuta After Teridax's death, Omicron, who was left in charge of the armies upon his death, issued an official surrender and his forces retreated. Aftermath After the war's end, a large portion of Teridax's army faded into the shadows, not to be seen again. What portions of his forces were seen again had fallen apart, with a number of beings attempting to achieve power. A number of battles took place after the official end of the war as a result of the seeming power vaccuum. Revolt of the Exo-Toa With no Makuta acting to send commands to them, the Exo-Toa that served under Teridax went insane and attacked every living thing they came upon. With this, a worldwide order, from both remnants of Teridax's forces to the Alliance, was made to destroy all operational Exo-Toa. Major battles were fought in the remains of Tesara and Tajun, and eventually, most Exo-Toa were destroyed and deemed no longer a large threat. Government Establishment What was once the rebels and then the Alliance banded together to form The Kingdom, which would be lead by Vahkna. After some time, though, more rebel groups would form, eventually leading to the beginning of another war. Attack on Av-Magnus Some 200 years after the establishment of the Kingdom, a squad of Rahkshi, assumed to be taking direct commands from an unknown Makuta, suspected to be Omicron or Benjarmin, attacked the newly-built Av-Magnus, threatening to destroy it. They were destroyed by a group of individuals including Tonitrus, Kolrorkarr, and more. As a result of this, the Enforcers were established to protect the Kingdom, though they took a law enforcement position as well. The attack also provoked a purge of Teridax's remaining forces. Makuta Purge Although only those allied with Teridax were affected by this and not all were Makuta, it was named the "Makuta Purge" due to the prime victims of the purge being Makuta. The Enforcers embarked on a continent-wide purge of all those who served Teridax, spanning as far west as the Great Jungle and as far north as the Black Spikes. All those found were imprisoned in order to prevent any further assaults, and all traces of the war were declared over. Category:Wars